Phreak
While zeeks are the most common psychics around, not all psychics have their self discipline. Phreaks are significantly wilder, gaining powers with no uniting theme or reason, and lacking the control to get the most out of them. Still, without the constraints of focus, phreaks are free to learn a variety of tactics and can often use their powers to compliment their combat abilities. Prerequisites Charisma 14, not a member of the zeek class. Alternate Class Features Psychic Power (2nd) Phreaks have a pool of psychic power they can draw upon to fuel their mental powers. This psychic reservoir has a maximum number of psychic points equal to their Charisma modifier +1 per 4 levels. You begin each day with your psychic reservoir full and recover spent psychic points whenever you rest for 8 hours. The amount of psychic points you have remaining can effect his ability to continue fighting, defending himself or traveling at all. Whenever the phreak has only half their psychic points remaining, they are effected by the fatigued condition. When their remaining psychic points are below one fourth of their total psychic points they are exhausted. These conditions are mental, not physical, and cannot be removed by any method other than recovering their psychic points. Additionally, phreaks like you may learn powers from any discipline, but you have less control over those powers than a zeek would. You know two powers. All powers you learn from this archetype and from feats require your level be equal to one level higher than the minimum level the zeek could learn the power at. All phreaks use Charisma as their primary Ability Score for all powers they use. Undisciplined Boost (4th) Phreaks gain the ability to attempt to spend psychic points to augment their powers. Whenever a phreak activates a power they know, they may attempt to spend a psychic point to gain the power boost effect for that power. To do this, they must roll a d10. So long as their roll on the d10 is higher than the minimum level required to boost the power, the power is boosted. If the roll is equal to the minimum level required to boost the power, the power is boosted and doesn’t cost a psychic point to do so. If the roll is lower than the minimum level required to boost the power, the power is not boosted but the psychic point is not consumed. Additionally, you learn a new power. Flood of Power (6th) Your ability to channel power improves. You may also choose one power you know and disable that power for the next 24 hours to recover a single psychic point. Font of Power (12th) You recover a single psychic point each time you rest and spend a Resolve Point to recover Stamina. You may also choose two powers you know and disable those powers for the next 24 hours to recover a single psychic point. Additionally, you learn a new power. Undisciplined Knowledge (18th) You learn the undisciplined knowledge power, and gain the ability to surge your powers. Whenever the phreak activates a power with a Resolve Point and also activates the power boost effect, they may choose to spend an additional psychic point to push the power to its limit. Undisciplined Knowledge The first time you activate this power each day you may choose another power. You know that power for the next 24 hours, and this power is considered active. * Power Boost 3+: While this power is active, you may spend an additional psychic point to select a power and forget the first one. This may only be done once per encounter. * Power Surge 16+: You may spend an additional psychic point to instead choose a second power and treat both the first and second powers as known for the day. Category:Archetypes